Kursed Love
by hoyteca
Summary: A request from Vulpinesnow. Part of the "Kursed" series of unconnected stories with similar themes.
1. Chapter 1

-Planet Sauria- 11:42 equivalent local time-

"What the hell is that thing?" Fox yelled, surprised to find what appeared to be a large mountain of pulsing flesh.

"That would likely be the 'living ship' we've been tasked to locate." Falco told him via communicator, "Try to find a way to get inside and secure the bridge. The rest of us will stay in our arwings to protect the ship from further Venomese attacks."

"Are you sure about this?" Fox asked, "Doesn't this seem a little suspicious?"

"Who asked whose new team for a job?" Falco asked, "I've never been so sure of anything since we made those movies."

"Those were gay scat pornos." Fox pointed out, "That led to what had to be the most awkward conversations I've ever had with Krystal."

"Is that why she watched them every night?" Falco asked, "Or was that why she took them with her when she left the team?"

"Can we please change the conversation?" Fox asked, "I've just barely stopped getting nightmares from the whole 'movie' business."

"You're just jealous I got the better role." Falco told him, "After all, Slippy's flying isn't the only thing that sucked that night."

"I'm beginning to regret not shooting you down." Fox told him, annoyed.

"Don't worry." Falco reassured him, " I've got you covered. Speaking of covered, Krystal really liked reenacting your role in that movie. After she ate a lot of prunes and laxatives, she would suck on one of her toys before she 'frosted' herself."

"Now I'm really wishing something will happen to me just so I can get those images out of my head."

"You don't like your new job at Star Falco? Do you miss your acting career?"

"I'm just outside the bridge and I really hope it's booby trapped." Fox told him, "If we make it out of this alive, I'm putting you in a porno with Slippy and Leon. One of us is going to get caked in shit and it's not going to be me this time. For the sake of not hearing your voice, I'm maintaining radio silence. Fox out."

Fox sighed as he entered the bridge.

"F-ck Falco." Fox told himself, "Why did I have to remind him? Why couldn't I have just let him forget about the porno. Please let there be a self-destruct button somewhere around here."

"There's no self-destruct here." He heard a voice tell him, "Well, not a traditional self-destruct. There's no boom. It's more of a 'suck'. One push and the whole ship implodes into a single point. Five hundred million tons of ship shrunk into five hundred million tons of smaller-than-an-atom point. Makes it hard for the enemy to salvage any wreckage."

"Who are you!" Fox demanded, "Where are you? This ship was supposed to be deserted."

"I am just a lonely soul hounded by pain and sorrow." The voice told him, "It will all be clear after a nap."

Fox collapsed onto the floor and lost consciousness.

"They always expect a bomb or a gun." The voice said, "They never expect a quiet, odorless sleep gas."

-Outside the ship- two hours later-

"This is bad." Falco said, "How long does it take to secure an abandoned ship's bridge? Why did he turn off his radio?"

Suddenly, the ship's engines roared to life. The ship floated to about five hundred feet above the ground before it disappeared.

"What just happened?" Falco asked.

"I think the ship just teleported." Katt told him, "Either that or it imploded."

"FOX!"


	2. Chapter 2

-Unknown location- unknown time-

"Where am I?" Fox asked as he slowly woke up from his slumber in an unfamiliar bed.

"You don't remember this place?" he heard the voice say, "This is Krazoa palace. Don't ask how I managed to acquire this place. I've seen your 'movies', who hasn't, so I know that you're familiar with the… negotiation methods I used with the glowy Krazoa spirit ghost things."

"I really didn't need to know that." Fox told the voice, "Who are you?"

"In due time." The voice told him, "Why don't I start by showing myself."

Fox watched as the tall figure walked into the room. Fox's vulpine captor was clad head-to-toe in what looked like dark-blue textured rubber or leather. Tubes connected the front of the mask to filters on his back. Two black circles hid his eyes.

"Your beauty hasn't changed a bit since the last time we met back in that crapsack universe we once called home." The figure told him, "My name's Kursed, by the way. I'm not surprised you don't recognize my voice. You didn't recognize it last time, so that's not what disappoints me. What does disappoint me, though, is how this universe has treated you. Two dead parents, an ungrateful team abandoning you, a whore of a 'girlfriend' leaving you for some asshole who has more brains in his dick than he does in his head, and an 'adoring' populous that forgets about their heroes as soon as the danger is over are no way to treat such a loyal, loving vixen such as yourself."

"Why did you capture me?" Fox asked, "What do you want? Who are you working for?"

"I am but a lonely soul who seeks to fix what has been broken, to heal what has been wounded, and to reunite that which has been prematurely separated." Kursed told him, "I work only for us and I seek to fix the mistake that you have been pressured into making by those damn ingrates. We will be united once more, in life and in death."

"Star Falco will come looking for me." Fox told Kursed.

"Star Falco will be a little busy once my ship reaches Corneria." Kursed explained, "Should they try to separate us again, I have a small vault set up. I will seal us inside and we will wait together until we run out of air and reach the afterlife as one."

"This just went from annoying to scary." Fox said, "Please, just let me go."

"My sweet little Foxy." Kursed cooed as he traced Fox's jaw with a gloved finger, "It's over. The endless parade of embarrassment, pain, and hatred that has tormented you has finally ended. Now… now our new life together starts. You were always a princess to me and now you will live like a queen."

"But I'm a dude." Fox pointed out.

"The contents of your pants don't matter, my love." Kursed told him, "All that matters is that you have me and not some traitorous team or backstabbing bitch."

"I'll concede that that first thing is definitely true." Fox admitted, "But Krystal was no backstabbing bitch. It's not her fault I fired her."

"But it is her fault she joined Star Wolf." Kursed countered, "It's her fault she used you to retrieve the device before abandoning you and taking all the credit. It's her fault she spread rumors about you and used the scat videos as proof."

"It's still my fault." Fox told him.

"No it's not!" Kursed yelled before returning to his calm demeanor, "It's not your fault. She just grew too attached to and possessive of you. She treated you less as a person and more as a status symbol. When you fired her for her own good, she took it as an insult and dedicated her life to punishing you."

"I shouldn't have done it." Fox said.

"Yes, you should have." Kursed told him, "Her reaction is proof that she needed to go. She was a danger to you and the team."

"If it was the right thing to do, why does it make me feel like shit?" Fox asked, crying.

"It's alright." Kursed cooed, "Just let it all out. I'm here for you."

"I really want to go home." Fox said.

"You are home, my love." Kursed told him, "Here, there are no wicked succubae or incompetent teammates. There are no taxes, useless laws, war, or asshole politicians. There are just you, me, and my loyal army of workers, guards, and soldiers. Why don't I take this silly mask off."

Fox's eyes widened when Kursed removed his mask.

"K… Krystal?" Fox stuttered.

"Close, but no." Kursed corrected, "My birth name is Christopher, but I had it changed to Kursed. You must be hungry and thirsty. Your breakfast is on the table next to the bed. Would you like breakfast in bed?"

"I… I guess." Fox told him, "Please don't hurt me."

"You have nothing to worry about." Kursed reassured him, "I just want you to be happy. That's why I decorated this room just like your old room right before you kicked me off the team. Of course it was a different time in a different universe with a different version of you."

"That's why you have the cock posters and the cock pillows." Fox said, "I just thought you were gay, what with the cocks everywhere and the part where you kidnapped me and talked about my beauty."

"I can be anything I need to be." Kursed explained, "Like I said earlier, I don't care about the contents of your pants. All I care about now is the fact that we can love again."

"This is pretty awkward. I really need to go… somewhere that's not here… somewhere that's far away."

"And do what?" Kursed asked, "Serve an ungrateful people that go through heroes faster than they do burgers, condoms, and insults? Work for a team that abandoned you when you needed them most? Hang out with the same friend that tried to whore you out to gay porno companies?"

"I… really don't want to relive that last one." Fox said meekly.

"Then join me, Foxy." Kursed said, "Live out your remaining days with the one person who truly cares about you. Live the peaceful life you always deserved. Live in absolute comfort and be loved by me and the only people in the system who are loyal to us, not the Almighty Credit."

"You made your point." Fox said, "I've been rejected and abandoned so many times. I was so close to giving up, to focusing purely on survival."

"I understand." Kursed reassured him, "Before I had the loyal support of my crew, I too was frequently abandoned and rejected. But now I have you. Eat your breakfast, my love. Enjoying a new life isn't as easy on an empty stomach."

Kursed watched as Fox ate the breakfast. He watched each bite and chew with a mix of love and anticipation. His smile grew wider as Fox swallowed the last bit of food.

"That was great!" Fox told him, "It's been so long since I've had a breakfast that good. I was usually too broke, since most of my money went into repairing the Great Fox and my arwing."

"It's a shame how life can treat us." Kursed said, "Why don't we get you dressed? Your clothes are in the closet."

"C… can you turn around?" Fox asked, "Or leave the room for a minute? I… I'm naked."

"That won't be necessary." Kursed told him, "You have no reason to hide your body from me. After all, I was the one who undressed you while you slept."

"But I'm uncomfortable with anyone watching me while I'm naked."

"Like I said, there's no reason to hide your body from me. I intend on enjoying the sight of your body in motion."

"Whatever." Fox said as he reluctantly climbed out of the bed. He walked to the closet and searched through the selection.

"There's nothing but dresses here." Fox pointed out, "Dresses and catsuits. Where are the pants?"

"You needn't worry about pants. Pants squish and cook your genitals."

Fox rolled his eyes and pulled out the first thing he could grab.

"Nice choice." Kursed told him, "I'm afraid I have private matters that I must attend to. Please wait for me in this room. Everything in here is yours to use, so you should find something to keep you occupied."

"Now what?" Fox asked himself once Kursed had left the room, "This place is probably crawling with his 'crew', so there's no way I can escape yet. It feels like I died and went to Krystal's room again… or Slippy's. What to do. Maybe I'll just suck on the… damn it! I've been around that traitorous green freak for so long, I'm turning into him. Plus, those movies! Damn you Falco and your ideas! Why must habits be harder to break when you actually hate them?"

Meanwhile, Kursed was speaking with a worker down the hall.

"Beautiful, isn't she." Kursed said as he showed the worker a picture of Fox.

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy, sir." The worker told him.

"She slept so peacefully." Kursed told the worker, "All that's left is to fix the damage those bastards did to her. She used to be so happy and energetic. Now she's miserable."

"How do you plan on undoing the damage, sir?"

"I'll try to make everything as 'normal' for her as I can. Maybe reliving her old life, before our split, will remind her that we can start over. It will take a while, possibly months or years, but I can wait."

"Of course, sir."

"I want you to send a team to acquire as many films and books on the 'subject' as they can. Then, have another team set up defenses around the island. I want this place to be as impenetrable and self-sufficient as possible."

"Yes sir."

"You are dismissed."

-Fox's room-

"It's not what it looks like." Fox told Kursed as he entered the room.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about." Kursed reassured Fox, "There's no need to stop."

Kursed sat down next to Fox and slid the 'toy' back in his mouth.

"Before that terrible day when we went our separate ways, you loved having that in your mouth." Kursed continued, "That's it. Suck. It always calmed you down."

Fox had never felt so vulnerable, yet so safe.

"Don't leave me." Fox pleaded when he pulled the 'toy' out of his mouth, "I… I have nothing left. Corneria abandoned me when Star Wolf became their idols. Then, Star Falco used me for their stupid missions and refused to pay me my fair share. I was so broke and lonely and they were dedicated to forcing me to rely on them for room and board."

"I know." Kursed told Fox reassuringly, "I know everything. Just suck on the toy. That's it. Suck. Cry. Get it all out."

Kursed paused to wipe a tear from his eye and then continued.

"I'm so sorry." He told Fox, "I should have stepped in sooner. I should have saved you earlier. I can't change the past, but I'm here for you."

"Please forgive me." Kursed mentally told Fox, "I didn't mean to pull the trigger."


	3. Chapter 3

-Kursed's flashback- Kew- other universe- 17 months ago-

"Foxy?" Kursed called out when he saw a familiar vixen walk by.

"Do I know you?" Foxy asked the familiar looking fox.

"I'm sorry." Kursed told Foxy, "I should have helped you more. I shouldn't have been so needy and immature. Please take me back."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Foxy told Kursed, "Listen, you've obviously mistook me for someone else. Here are fifty credits. Buy yourself some food and take a shower."

"Please take me back!" Kursed pleaded, "I'm nothing without you. I promise I'll be good."

"Get away from me!" Foxy demanded.

"I still love you!"

Kursed lunged at Foxy, causing her to instinctively pull out her gun. After a brief struggle, Kursed managed to pry it out of Foxy's hands.

"Please love me again." Kursed pleaded as he aimed the gun at Foxy, "I promise I'm better now. See how good I can aim now? I'm not shaking or panicking."

"Put the gun down!" Foxy pleaded.

"I'm so sorry." Kursed told her tearfully, "I… I can't. My arms don't seem to want to."

"I'll do anything you want, stranger." Foxy tried to bargain in her panic, "Just please, don't shoot."

"I… I…"

Kursed pulled the trigger, shooting a bullet into Foxy's heart. Seeing what he had done, he immediately aimed the gun at his head and pulled the trigger.

"I'm sorry." He told the dead vixen regretfully as he dropped the empty gun. He loaded Foxy's body into his ship and took it to Sauria. There, he buried her in her favorite spot.

-End flashback-

"Are you okay?" Fox asked when he noticed Kursed was on the verge of breaking down.

"It's nothing." Kursed told him, "The past can be unpleasant at times. It's best to focus on the present and the future."

"Ooookaay."

"I know life can be hard at times." Kursed told Fox, "It seems like all the universe wants to do is watch you scream, beg, cry, and squirm."

"Don't remind me." Fox told him.

"But you're here now. It's so hard to believe that you're in my arms right now. I promise I'll never let you go."

I'll never let you go. Those words echoed in Fox's head, bringing back an unwanted memory.

-Flashback- Kew- 17 months ago-

Fox had just received payment from a client when a familiar blue vixen turned a corner and accidentally walked right into him.

"Sorry about that." Fox apologized.

"It was my fault too." Krystal told him, I should have paid more attention… to…"

"Krystal?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, it's me." She told him, "Funny walking into you. Not much has changed since I left Lylat, from the looks of you."

"What are you talking about?" Fox asked.

"You look as malnourished now as you did all those months ago. Still sucking cock on camera for food?"

"Shut up!" Fox demanded, "I only did that twice and the second time was because of you!"

"Me?" Krystal asked, feigning shock.

"Yes you!" Fox yelled, "You were the one who ruined my career with those stupid rumors."

"It looks like hunger has shortened your temper." Krystal told him with a sadistic grin.

"So what if it has?" Fox asked, "I'm still breathing, aren't I? I'm still working."

"Your primary source of income is collecting cans." Krystal pointed out, "You're also stuck working for people with terrible credit and shady pasts."

"It's still an honest living." Fox countered.

"I'm feeling generous." Krystal told him, "I'm currently engaged to a certain black cat. I know. I attract bad luck and he's far from an exception. Why don't you work for me? In return, you'll get a roof over your head, three square meals a day, and a small allowance to spend on candy or whatever it is you bought before you became poor."

"What's the catch?" Fox asked.

"I have no team and am not planning on joining or starting one." Krystal told him, "Basically, you'll do what I want you to do when I want you to do it. I don't care if it's cleaning the dishes, washing me so I don't have to risk dropping the soap and slipping, or reenacting my favorite scenes from your movies."

"Tempting." Fox told her, "But I'm afraid I'll have to pass. I like having dignity, but I don't have that much to lose anymore."

"Not a problem for me." Krystal told him, "Sooner or later, you'll come crawling at my doorstep. Let me just remind you of those five words you told me when we were dating. 'I'll never let you go'".

-End Flashback-

"Could it be?" Fox asked himself, "Could he really be Krystal after all? It's not impossible. She could have gone under the knife."

"But I'm not her." Kursed told him, breaking his train of thought; "I'll admit there are some similarities, since she is like my evil female twin in a way. I have no idea how universes work."

"What would you do if you ran into her?" Fox asked.

"I'd have to punish her." Kursed told him, "No one should be able to get away with what they did to you. Of course, killing her would be too quick. I'd probably imprison her. Deep in this palace, I have special chambers set up. I'm thinking of trapping her soul in a crystal. I'm sure she'd appreciate the nostalgia as the darkness and silence consume her mind. I'm pretty sure it would grant her immortality or something. Either that or we humiliate her."

"Humiliate her how?" Fox asked.

"Word is she and that black cat are divorced and he left with more than his fair share." Kursed explained, "She's been having some difficulty finding work and is desperate and vulnerable. Why don't we accept her offer… after a few minor alterations?"

"How did you…?"

"I'm a telepath. Again, I have no idea how the universe system thing works, but she and I are basically different versions of the same person, telepathy and all."

"So how do we find her?" Fox asked.

"It's simple, really. With the last bit of her money, she placed a few ads advertising her mercenary services. We give her a call, offer her a job, and then it should only be a matter of using the right words. Leave that last part to me."

"I guess I like it." Fox told him, "I'm not thrilled with the prospect of living on the same planet with that manipulative bitch though."

"You still love her, don't you?"

"Yes." Fox admitted, "I guess that's why I like you. You're like a version of her, only not a complete manipulative bitch."

"Don't worry about her causing trouble. When I'm done with her, she won't be able to."

"What are you going to do to her?" Fox asked.

"The guy who made my suit still works for me." Kursed explained, "I'll have him make a custom suit for her. It'll be sexy, comfortable, and will leave her unable to threaten you or remove it."

"I like the idea. I just feel so incomplete."

"What do you mean?" Kursed asked.

"I mean I'm getting this growing desire for offspring." Fox explained, "I just have this strong urge to complete my evolutionary duty."

"That's where Krystal comes in, assuming she consents." Kursed told him, "The suit does allow for mating and giving birth without removing anything and can comfortably accommodate a growing belly."

"So I don't need to…"

"Have an operation? No. You're perfect just the way you are. I'm flattered that you would volunteer to change your 'equipment' just to please me."

"I need to please you." Fox told him, "I need the love! I've always needed to serve. Even when I was still the leader of Star Fox, I needed somebody to tell me who needed to get blown up."

"There's no need to…"

"I couldn't handle unemployment!" Fox continued, "I need purpose."

"You have a purpose." Kursed told him, "You're my mate. Your purpose now is to love and be loved."

"It's not the same." Fox explained, "I need more than just love."

"Don't worry." Kursed reassured him, "Soon, you'll do more than just look pretty for me and I don't just mean the f-cking. You'll be able to feel whole again."

"R-really?"

"You'll even get your own suit."

"Will I get to go on missions again?"

"Unfortunately, no." Kursed told him bluntly, "I can't risk your injury or death. I'll find something safe, yet rewarding and useful, for you to do. I just can't risk losing you."

Kursed turned away as memories flooded his mind again. His body grew cold while his right hand grew hot. All he could think about was his last encounter with Foxy.

"Not again."


	4. Chapter 4

"How do you like your new suit, Foxy?" Kursed asked.

"I like it." Fox told him.

"I'm glad you do." Kursed told him, "It really shows off the best part of your body. It even has ports in the back for a pack containing life support and climate control, allowing you to survive in most harsh conditions, even space."

"That's great." Fox said, "I was always too poor for a space suit."

"You don't have to worry about money here." Kursed told him, "All you have to worry about is enjoying yourself. I hope that you can one day trust me enough to let me please you again."

Fox responded with a quick kiss on Kursed's cheek.

"What was that for?" Kursed asked.

"For giving me a decent life." Fox explained, "I hope you don't mind me calling you 'Good Krystal' at times."

"Of course I don't mind." Kursed told him, "It is pretty accurate. Krystal should be arriving at the rendezvous point any moment now. We probably shouldn't keep her waiting."

"If she's hungry, she can wait." Fox countered.

"You're right." Kursed told him, "She put you through a lot. The least she can do is wait a minute."

"Or five." Fox added, "After we meet her, how long will it be before I have you all to myself?"

"Not long." Kursed told him, "It will probably take a few minutes to get her permanently sealed inside her suit. After that, we can lock her inside a pod whenever we don't require her presence."

"We definitely wouldn't want that spiteful, jealous, controlling vixen to ruin things, would we?"

Kursed looked down and was pleased by the growing bulges in their suits.

"Of course not." Kursed answered, "I have a feeling she's going to spend quite some time in the dark, silent pod. Maybe I should have someone install a television in it."

"I love you, Good Krystal." Fox told him, "If it weren't for our upcoming meeting with Bad Krystal, there's no telling what we would be doing to each other."

"Would we be doing good things or bad things?"

"Most likely naughty things." Fox told him, "It's like we really have known and loved each other for years and not just each other's female other-universe counterpart."

"I love you too, Foxy. I always have and I always will. There's nothing that…"

Kursed stopped talking when Fox placed his finger on Kursed's lips.

"Stop talking." Fox told him seductively, "Instead, let's put our lips to better use."

Their faces slowly grew closer together until their lips locked. They kissed passionately for a few minutes.

"Can Krystal wait a few minutes?" Fox asked, "There's something I want to do before we meet her."

"I was just told that Krystal is running a little late. What did you want to do?"

"Undo your fly." Fox told him, "It should be getting obvious."

-Rendezvous point- fifteen minutes later-

Krystal had just gotten out of her ship when she was greeted by a familiar face.

"Well, look who we got here." She said as she walked towards Fox, "Are you my employer or were you hired too? No, wait. It couldn't be any of those. Yesterday, before you went MIA on a routine mission gone weird, you were poorer than I am. The only people who would hire you were your friends. Is the park bench you're sleeping on nearby or are you here to reconsider my offer?"

"None of the above." Kursed told her as he walked out from the shadows.

"I thought you didn't like recreating scenes from your movies." Krystal told Fox, "This is just like the climax of "I Screamed, for it Wore my Skin: Gay Scat Edition". Are you going to… Wait, you are holding hands. And he's blue too! Did you find him like that or did you dye him that color? Did you miss me that much that you wanted a blue lover?"

"If you must know, it was I who found him." Kursed told her, "Not the other way around. Also, it is I who had hired you. If you don't want me to seal you alive inside the walls of this palace, I suggest you start acting more professional."

Krystal's joyful expression was quickly replaced by a serious one.

"What do you want me to do?" Krystal asked.

"First, I want you to follow me and Foxy." Kursed told her, "You will be required to don a special suit."

"What will I be doing?" Krystal asked.

"You will know once you have donned your suit." Kursed told her, "Most people would flee if I told them their assignment too early."

Krystal gulped when she heard the last part. For the rest of the journey, she kept her mouth shut.

-Laboratory 2- ten minutes later-

"This is where you will be donning your suit." Kursed told Krystal, "Each suit is custom built for each person and job. Most can be easily taken off and put back on. A few are made for burn victims who survived losing most or all of their skin to flames. Their suits, their literal new skins, are permanent. Just please remove your clothes, even your jewelry and undergarments, and stand on the platform, facing me."

"Can you give me some privacy?" Krystal asked, "There doesn't seem to be anywhere else I can undress."

"No can do." Kursed told her, "I can't risk you planting bugs or concealing weapons that I haven't approved of."

"Don't forget that I only take cash and/or supplies." Krystal told him as she undressed.

"You'll get free room and board during your stay." Kursed told her. As soon as Krystal placed her underwear and bra on the floor, Kursed grabbed a remote from a nearby counter and pushed a button. Metal arms flew out of the nearby machinery and grabbed Krystal's arms and legs.

"What is the meaning of this?" Krystal asked.

Almost immediately, more metal arms flew out of the machinery, along with the fabric. They quickly got to work building the suit.

"I can't say I approve of what you did to Foxy!" Kursed shouted over the loud machinery, "He deserved a lot better than a bitch like you!"

Krystal's legs were now encased in the material. Heels were fused to her encased feet to make running more difficult. The arms got to work on her torso, leaving her sex and anus exposed.

"Should you consent, Foxy wishes to mate with you!" Kursed shouted, "He wishes to be a father!"

By now, her body was encased up to her neck, with the exception of her exposed breasts. The arms started working on her arms, trapping her hands in "mittens" that made anything more than basic hand and finger movements impossible. It wasn't long before the arms were finished. After sealing most of her head in a hood, the arms stopped.

"What about our deal?" Krystal asked, confused, worried, and very scared.

"I'm fulfilling my end of the bargain." Kursed told her, "You'll get free room and board in return for your services. I also reunited you with Foxy. While he's still my mate, you will be allowed a sexual relationship with him. That means plenty of vaginal, anal, and oral sex should you consent. Don't worry. We're not rapists."

"I… I want out." Krystal told him, "I just wanted a decent meal in return for my services. I didn't want this."

"Food's what you'll get." Kursed told her, "In addition to fulfilling his sexual desires, you'll be our slave. Like Foxy, you won't be allowed to leave the island without my permission and my supervision. You will clean. You will entertain. Threaten or hurt Foxy and I just might reconsider my anti-rape policy. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." She said. Two metal arms attached the mask to her hood before she was released.

"There's one more thing I forgot to mention." Kursed told her as he opened the mouth portion of the mask and shoved a dildo in her mouth, "The suit's permanent. You'll have to wear everything from the heels to the hood for the rest of your life. The only thing removable is your mask. Maybe the feet too."

Krystal looked at Fox and decided she had nothing left to lose. She tried to ask him something, but the mask and the dildo prevented anything more than basic consonants to come out.

"I believe she wants sex later." Kursed told Fox.

"If I'm in the mood." Fox told her. "Speaking of sex, I reenacted one of your favorite scenes from my movies earlier today. I have to admit. His cock tasted much better than your lips."

Krystal wasn't sure what to think of that last sentence. Should she be offended? Angry? It did put a pleasing image in her head. Was it even an insult or was he finally coming out of the closet? Krystal tried to ask Fox.

"She's inquiring about that last sentence." Kursed told Fox, "She says is raises some interesting questions."

"I'm sure it does." Fox told Krystal, "Maybe I'm bi. I must say that both your body and his please me. If you suck that 'toy' to my satisfaction, I might just let you take it out and keep it."

"Welcome to your new life." Kursed told Krystal, "For now on, you live to serve us. In return, you'll be given free room and board for life. In addition, you'll earn privileges. We have a library, a gym, a pool, a theatre, and a garden. Work hard enough and you'll get to enjoy them during your break periods. Refuse to work, try to harm Foxy or me, abuse your privileges, or try to escape and you will be punished severely. Do I make myself clear?"

Krystal nodded and tried to tell Kursed something.

"I'm well aware of Star Falco's presence nearby." He explained, "I hired them recently for the sole purpose of reuniting with Foxy. They will be paid and dismissed soon. Why don't I show you your sleeping quarters? Follow me."

Krystal did her best to follow him, the heels making it difficult to walk. Kursed decided to carry Krystal the entire way.

"Here we are." He said as they entered Fox's room. He dropped Krystal in front of a large pod, "I had the guys install it while we waited for you. Every night, you will crawl into it and sleep."

Kursed removed Krystal's mask and 'gag'.

"Why are you doing this?" Krystal asked as she struggled to stand.

"You don't remember Kew 17 months ago?" Kursed asked, "Or the smear campaign before AND after that?"

"Fox is a big boy." Krystal countered, "Surely he can get his revenge on his own without getting others involved."

"Who said this was all about him and you?" Kursed asked, "Look deep into my mind. You and I are two versions of the same being."

Krystal's eyes widened when her telepathy confirmed what he was saying. Kursed continued.

"I lost Foxy in my universe. I ran into her on Kew seventeen months ago. I begged her to take me back. I tried to show her I was becoming a better soldier when I accidentally unloaded her pistol into her chest. I only remember one bullet, though there were at least five holes in her chest when she collapsed. I personally buried her underneath her favorite spot."

Krystal tried to get away when Kursed grabbed her. An angry Kursed continued.

"One day, my crew and I wind up in this universe somehow. To find out how Foxy has been treated here by you and the other walking, talking, spewing pieces of semi-sentient shit in this system fills me with the urge to recreate Foxy's final moments on everyone."

Krystal was shaking. Kursed continued.

"Like you, I have gotten unstable at times. Consider this your undeserved second chance. You will serve Foxy. You will make her happy. If she wants you to suck her cock, you will do it and you will thank her for the privilege. If she wants you to eat shit, you will eat it and you will thank her for the meal. You will do this because she is the only reason you are still alive."

Tears were flowing from Krystal's eyes. Kursed continued.

"I left Foxy in the garden for a reason. You will not mention our little talk to Foxy. If you upset her in any way, I will rip your throat from your neck and I will shove your soul into a crystal, where you will remain trapped for the rest of your soul's immortal life. When Foxy's in the mood for some male-on-female, you better consent and you better make it the best performance of your life."

Kursed grabbed Krystal's neck, choking her as he lifted her off the ground. After he got a good look at her terrified eyes, he slammed her into the pod. After restraining her, he spat on her exposed face.

"We both know you deserved much worse for what you did to our name and Foxy's life." He told her, "You better be grateful your fur's still attached and not on fire. Sleep tight, bitch."

Kursed slammed the pod door shut. Krystal tried to break free from her bonds, but the straps were too strong and tight. Krystal cried herself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why didn't you tell us the thing was still functional?" Falco demanded.

""I never said it wasn't." Kursed countered, "Surely someone who's worked in the business as long as you has learned to expect the unexpected and to be prepared for the worst case scenerio. I expected a lot more from those who helped defeat Andross twice."

"That's not going to bring Fox back." Falco told him, "We'll be off as soon as we get that fuel you promised."

"Surely you still want your pay." Kursed said as he stepped out of the shadows, "90% of the original price seems fair. After all, you failed to secure the ship, but you did provide decent intel."

"Krystal!" Falco shouted, "You hired us?"

"I'm afraid you're mistaken." Kursed told him, "My name is Kursed. I am not the blue vixen you are referring to."

"Enough of the bullshit!" Falco demanded, "We know it's you. That blue fur is obviously natural and who else would have those markings or that scar?"

"I assure you it's all a coincidence."

"You planned on the ship taking off!" Falco continued yelling, "You either killed Fox or have him captive somewhere."

"I can assure you that Fox is alive and is no captive."

Enraged, Falco ran up to Kursed and punched him in the jaw.

"I don't know what the hell you are thinking!" Falco shouted as he continued his assault, "First you ruin the lives of those who gave you a home. Then you hire your former friends so that you can kill or torment Fox. Now you're giving us some bullshit story. You even had a sex change! Is that so you can literally f-ck Fox in the ass? Did you give him a vagina too?"

Kursed's guards appeared from the shadows and surrounded Falco and Katt.

"It's too bad the others aren't here." Kursed said, "It would be nice to have the entire team here for one big reunion. Oh well. By assaulting me unprovoked, you have violated one of the few laws here and will be imprisoned here. Since I can't trust you not to attack once your sentence is up, the only alternative is enslavement."

"Can you at least let Katt go?" Falco asked, "She didn't punch you."

"But she does love you." Kursed countered, "It would be more cruel to seperate you two for life. Her sentence will be a bit more lenient, but it's still for life."

Kursed's guards dragged Falco and Katt to the labs. Kursed couldn't wait to see what their suits would look like.

-Krystal- half-hour later-

"Wake up." Kursed told her as he undid her straps.

Krystal yawned as she crawled out of her pod.

"How did you sleep?" Kursed asked.

"I've had worse." Krystal said as she stretched her arms and legs out, "It sure beats sleeping in a cockpit. Why am I barefoot?"

"Foxy has a minor foot fetish." Kursed answered, "It's nothing major. This isn't a reward for you. It's for Foxy."

"I should still thank you." Krystal told him, "Those heels were impossible to walk on. Where's Fox anyway?"

"Foxy is sleeping in our bed." Kursed told her, "He wants somebody to sleep with him and I have other matters to attend to. Remember to do what he wants you to do when he wants you to do it. I don't care if he wants to f-ck you or watch you hang yourself. If he wants it, do it."

Krystal nodded as she climbed into the bed.

"Don't upset him." Kursed warned, "It was fun choking you and slamming you into the pod and I won't hesitate to do it again. Also, that's not the worst thing I'll enjoy doing to you if you upset him."

Krystal watched Kursed leave before turning her attention to Fox. Kursed shut and locked the door, trapping them together.

"Pity." Krystal told the sleeping fox as her encased hand traced his features, "Why did you have to be in charge? You were too shy, humble, and overprotective. There's so much I would have done to you after I broke you. There's no position or gimmick or whatever we wouldn't have tried at least once. At least I have you to myself now."

After a few minutes of peaceful silence, Fox woke up.

"Good morning." Fox told her, "How long have you been here."

"Long enough to admire what should have been mine." she said as she wrapped her arm around him, "It's a pity things had to turn out the way they did. We could have lived here all those years ago. We could have loved and laughed and shared and f-cked everyday without your stupid missions getting in the way. We could have lived on Sauria wearing nothing."

"Live and learn." Fox told her, "Why did it have to be so hard to stop loving you? My life would have been so much better if you weren't so loveable."

"I should probably ask you the same question. I left Panther because I still needed you."

"Things seem different in retrospect, don't they?"

"Indeed they do. You know what's funny?"

"What?" Fox asked, curious.

"About a year and a half ago, I offered you a deal." Krystal told him, "You were hungry, homeless, and desperate. I offered you free food and housing in return for being my trophy and slave. Now I'm your trophy and slave. It's funny because it's the same deal, only with our roles switched."

"I guess it is kinda funny.

"Hey Fox?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you please... make me a mother?"

"What?"

"Please." Krystal begged, "My biological clock is ticking and there's no one else I'd rather impregnate me than you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I know I'm in no position to ask for anything."

"I'll do it."

"Thanks. This is one of the reasons I love you."

"I love you too."

"Shut up and f-ck me before Kursed comes back."

-Falco- lab-

"I'll ask you again. What do you want from us?"

Kursed answered Falco's question with a push of a button. Immediately, metal arms flew out of the machinery and grabbed Falco's and Katt's arms and legs.

"What you you going to do to us, Krystal?" Katt asked, terrified of what the answer might be.

"Only one person is allowed to call me Krystal." Kursed warned, "Right now, he's probably f-cking the very Krystal you're mistaking me for."

The arms had just finished encasing their legs and started work on their tails and abdomen, leaving only their anuses and sexes exposed.

"I'm sure you'll find your new 'uniforms' quite comfortable." Kursed told them, "They'd better be since they're permanent."

After a few minutes, the fabric encased almost everything under their necks. Like Krystal, their chests were left exposed. While Katt's hands were encased in 'paws', Falco's arms were sealed inside two fabric 'wings', complete with faux feathers.

"Let us go." Katt pleaded, "We'll do anything you want."

"Tempting." Kursed told her, "But if this is good enough for a traitorous vixen, it's good enough for a traitorous bird and his mate. You did nothing wrong, Katt, but it would be cruel to forever seperate two lovers. Foxy and I almost suffered a similar fate."

After the maching finished their hoods and attached their masks, the pair were released.

"Welcome to your new lives." Kursed said as the guards quickly restrained them, "Your suits are designed to never be removed. Not even your hoods are removeable. The only thing removeable are your masks. You two have a problem with loyalty. Therefore, you are now mine and Foxy's pets. Even Krystal outranks you."

"Why does she outrank us?" Katt asked.

"She was cruel because she was hurt and misguided." Kursed explained, "While she is fun to choke and beat, she has seen the light and is willing to abandon her old cruelty for a second chance at love. You two, on the other hand, were manipulative from the very beginning. Unlike her, you don't have a shitty excuse. You are lower than that vixen."

"We're sorry." Katt told him, "It's so easy to be blinded by selfishness."

A pair of guards opened their masks and then forced dildos into their mouths. They then closed their masks, rendering the pair unable to talk.

"That's much better." Kursed sighed, "Make sure you practice sucking those. It'll prepare you for when Foxy and I are in need of pleasure and Krystal is unavailable."


	6. Chapter 6

"Did you have a little fun, Foxy?" Kursed asked as he walked into the door. To Fox's surprise, he was wearing little more than a loincloth.

"You could say that." Fox answered as he and Krystal crawled out of bed.

"That's good." Kursed told him, "You need offspring."

"I will gladly help watch them when you're busy." Krystal told Kursed, "That is, assuming of course, you don't think I'll be a 'bad' influence."

"The baby will need his or her milk." Kursed told her, "Plus, it could help you lose whatever influence Star Wolf had on you."

"I would hope so." Krystal told him, "Why are you wearing that?"

"Nostalgia." Kursed answered bluntly before he turned to Fox.

"Hurry and get dressed." Kursed told Fox as he pulled out a dress, "Put this on. I'm going to show you two our new pets."

Kursed grabbed Krystal's mask from the room's desk.

"Though you have wronged our name and honor and Foxy…" Kursed said as he put it on Krystal's face, sealing and locking it into place, "I find it hard to hate you. You were merely blinded by emotion, which left you vulnerable to bad influences. I guess that's why you're treated better than our 'pets'."

"Wait, you were trying desperately to keep yourself from killing me earlier." Krystal pointed out, "Why are you being so nice suddenly?"

"You made Foxy happy." Kursed told her, "You're overcoming Star Wolf's negative influence and had spent the last three hours proving it. Continue making Foxy happy and I might begin to actually like you. I guess that's why I'm not gagging you right now."

"Thank you, I guess."

"Come, Foxy." Kursed said, "You too, bad Krystal. We shouldn't keep our pets waiting."

-Lab- ten minutes later-

"They look familiar." Fox said.

"They're Falco and Katt." Kursed told him bluntly.

"Why are they like that?" Krystal asked, "I can kinda grasp why I'm trapped in this suit. You were afraid I'd ruin your good name and hurt Fox or something. Why did you do it to them?"

"The bird's a traitor." He told her bluntly, "You were haunted by your past and misguided by emotions you never had the opportunity to learn to control. Falco, on the other hand, only helped when he stood to benefit greatly. He gladly accepted Fox's help whenever possible and abandoned Fox as soon as his benefits were threatened. His punishment is to be lower than dirt, lower than you. As for the cat, I'm no monster. I saw how much she needed him and simply imprisoned her too."

"What are you going to do to them?" Fox asked.

"Keep them around, mostly." Kursed answered, "They'll spend most of their time in separate cages. They'll be close enough to touch, hug, and probably cuddle if they can find a way. They just won't be f-cking each other. Can't have them flooding us with little sins against nature. They'll get appropriate 'toys' to satisfy themselves."

"That's… nice." Fox commented.

"Would you two care for some breakfast?" Kursed asked Fox and Krystal.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Krystal asked him, "I thought you hated me."

"Hate? No, I was merely disappointed. The idea that you could be so vulnerable and become so misled that you would hurt Foxy hurt me. Don't get me wrong. If it came down to your life or Foxy's happiness, there might not be enough left of your body for a funeral. I'm just glad you're using your second chance wisely."

Falco and Katt watched Kursed, Krystal, and Fox leave the room. Falco tried to tell Katt something, but only basic sounds came out. Despite this, Katt seemed to understand what he was trying to say. The pair hugged each other before they dropped down onto the padded floor and fell asleep. Apparently, Kursed had drugged their 'gags'.

-Dining room- two minutes later-

Kursed helped Fox into his seat before removing Krystal's mask.

"I hope you two like your breakfast." He said as he took his seat, "Only the best is good enough for you, Foxy. I guess you deserve something good too, Bad Krystal, since you seem to have changed your bad habits and are actually trying to help Foxy rather than using, abusing, and then abandoning her like this stupid system did repeatedly."

A guard delivered their breakfast. Fox got scrambled eggs, bacon, and a stack of pancakes while Krystal got an omelet that was modest by comparison. Kursed had some bacon, scrambled eggs, and a cup of coffee.

"How's your breakfast?" Kursed asked as he watched Fox eat.

"It's even better than yesterday's." Fox answered honestly.

"What about you?" Kursed asked Krystal.

"It's the best I've had in years." Krystal told him.

"Good." Kursed told her, "You'll need your strength if you are to fulfill your duties. Speaking of which, it appears Foxy is feeling a little kinky again. After our meals settle, the three of us should return to our quarters."

"Sounds like fun." Fox commented, "Though I'm more interested in pleasing you, Kursed."

"You don't need to worry about my pleasure, Foxy." Kursed told him, "Your satisfaction is all the pleasure I need."

"But I insist." Fox told him, "These feelings you give me, they can't go unheeded. I need you. Please, fill me."

"If you insist." Kursed said.

"There's something else I want." Fox said, "Can we take a walk outside?"

"Of course. Would you like to take the pets?"

"Why not? Pets need exercise too."

"That they do, Foxy. That they do. So, do you want to get our fun time out of the way or do you want to talk first?"

"Why delay it?" Fox asked, "We can talk on the way, if there's anything to talk about."

"Well, we could talk about your preferences." Kursed told him as the three of them got up and left, "Are there any sort of toys or bondage equipment you want to use or do you just want a pure, no-frills experience?"

"Surprise me." Fox told him, "F-ck me. Use me. I want to be the one taking orders."

"What about me?" Krystal asked.

"I'll leave that up to you and Kursed." Fox told her. They soon reached their room.

"Wait here." Kursed told Fox, "Krystal, come with me. We have to get everything ready for Foxy."

Fox waited outside while Kursed and Krystal closed the door behind them and got to work preparing the room. Fox didn't have to wait long.


	7. Chapter 7

"Where are they?" Peppy demanded, "Falco and Katt were supposed to return here by now."

"They're not answering their communicators." Slippy told him, "Their ships haven't left the surface yet. Should we launch a search party?"

"Not yet. That region is rumored to be controlled by various warring factions. We'll need teams to search the palace complexes, teams to search the forests and cave systems, and plenty of air support. In short, we'd need a pretty big force."

"The only forces big enough that would be willing to lend us any support are Corneria and Star Wolf." Slippy pointed out.

"Star Wolf would be easier." Peppy thought out loud, "Wolf and Leon had been itching for action and a base on a planet's surface. Krystal's rumored to have landed there, so Panther should be more than willing. Add a big reward for the safe return of Fox, Falco, and Katt and we shouldn't have any trouble convincing them."

"Should I contact Star Wolf?"

"Not yet. First, we should do a little recon. Scan the area where Falco and Katt landed. I want a detailed map of all surface features."

"Yes sir."

-Katt-

"There has to be some way out of here." Katt thought as she examined her surroundings, "This would be so much easier if my hands weren't trapped in these paw things. Why did we agree to these stupid missions? Why did we give poor Fox the task of searching that stupid ship?"

Katt's attention shifted to Falco.

"He's so cute when he's sleeping." She thought, "Too bad he's not a great leader. It could have been worse, though. That Krystal… Kursed guy could have done a lot worse than capture us, seal us in these suits, and then lock us in cages."

Katt walked over to her "toy". It was a lifelike inflatable duplicate of Falco. Its body was soft, with the exception of the dildo sticking out of its crotch.

"It even smells like him. How did Kursed get Falco's scent onto this thing?"

Shrugging, she grabbed it and thrust the dildo into her sex. Noticing a switch, she turned it on and was surprised when the dildo began 'thrusting' in and out of her.

"It's not him." She thought, "But it's the closest I'll get."

-Fox-

"You can come in, Foxy."

Fox walked in and found Kursed sitting naked on his bed. A selection of bondage gear was neatly organized on the table, which had been moved closer to the bed.

"I'll let you choose how we do this." Kursed told him, "You were always the more adventurous one."

Fox examined the bondage gear. There were hoods, mitts, gags, dildos, and restraints. There was even a mask for Krystal that had a built-in ring gag.

"Nothing too adventurous right now." Fox told him, "Just focus on f-cking me."

"Can do. What about Krystal?"

"She can suck my cock." Fox told him, "Then you can have a turn f-cking her."

"When do you want to start?" Kursed asked him.

"Whenever you're ready." Fox said after stripping the last of his clothes. Kursed grabbed Fox's ass and thrust his lubricated cock into Fox's anus. Fox then grabbed Krystal's head and pulled it to his crotch. She greedily accepted his cock into her mouth, eager to please him. Kursed grabbed a dildo-gag and slid it into Fox's mouth. Fox responded by forcing the rest of his cock into Krystal's mouth, nearly choking her.

After a few minutes, Fox released Krystal and motioned for her to turn around. Kursed pulled his cock out of Fox and watched as Fox slid his cock into Krystal's lubricated ass. Krystal moaned as Fox f-cked her as hard as he could.

"I love you, Fox." Krystal screamed as Fox came close to releasing his seed. Fox pulled out and motioned for her to turn around once again. He pulled her head to his crotch and she once again accepted his cock into her mouth. Moments later, Fox released his seed into her mouth.

"She needs a lesbian partner." Fox thought as she swallowed his seed.

"If it makes you happy." Kursed told him, "It wouldn't be right to separate the cat from the bird. Should I capture another female or use other methods?"

"I'll think about it." Fox thought, clearly understanding what Kursed meant.


End file.
